Kuchinashi Kitano
Description Background Nashi grew up in East Rukongai District 77. She was born to Sakurasō, a woman who was a notorious harlot and an unknown father. Sakurasō was a very neglectful mother to Nashi as she grew up barely even taking care of her when she was a new born. One day Sakurasō left Nashi in the near by woods so that her crying wouldn't disturb her work. The infant Nashi's crying caught the attention of an older boy who was caring for his younger brother. The boy, named Asagao, made his way over to the source of the noise with his little brother, named Renge, in tow. When he first saw the baby he was hesitant, unsure of what he should do. The boy finally decided to pick up the baby and began to rock her. This gentle motion soothed Nashi enough so that she stopped crying and even began to giggle. The boy took the baby and his brother back to the make-shift home they occupied. For the next 5 days Asagao took care of the two of them, struggling to cope until Nashi's found them. Sakurasō stormed into the home, over turning practically everything in sight. She focused in on Asagao, grabbed him by the neck lifting him to her eye level and spat at him, "________________________" She then dropped him to the floor and then roughly snatched Nashi up, who by now was wailing loudly, and left. Unfortunately, Sakurasō continued to abandon Nashi as she had before and despite the warning he was given, Asagao continued to look after Nashi when she was alone. As Nashi grew older, her mother abandoned the practice of leaving her in the woods and instead left her to her own devices. Nashi hated being at home and instead spent most of her time with Asagao and Renge. Over the years Nashi and Renge became best friends and she looked up to Asagao like an older brother. They would play together all day and frequently stole food from sellers for both Nashi and Renge grew hungry quite often. Many times she would spend the entire day with them and end up sleeping together. When Nashi was 6 years-old (in soul society years), her mother kicked her out of the house with nothing but the clothes on her back and was told to never come back again. Naturally the three of them ended up living together and growing up together. Over the years the three of them grew closer than ever before creating their own family. The harsh environment of the 77th District caused Asagao to be untrusting of everyone else and thus shielded the other two from making any other connections. With such a close connection, both Renge and Nashi fell in love with each other. Eventually it was discovered that the pair also both had quite the talent for controlling reiatsu. Renge then made a promise to the other two that he would one day enter the Shinigami Academy and become a high-ranking officer so that he could take care of Nashi and his older brother. This idealism inspired Nashi and she then decided that she too would enter the Academy to support him. Renge and Nashi took the entrance exam first and both successfully passed with Renge obtaining one of the highest scores on record. The results of the exam were announced just inside the Seireitei. Renge suggested that he just go and come back with the news. Nashi was unsure of this but he insisted saying that they both didn't need to go and that he didn't want her to hear it from just some random person announce it, instead he wanted to tell her the news good or bad himself, though he also assured her that he was certain that they had both passed. On his way back though, Renge got caught between a small skirmish between two local groups and was killed. Asagao and Nashi were both deeply devastated after this resulting in Nashi dropping out of the academy before it even began and Asagao becoming even more protective of Nashi than he was before. It was three years before she applied to the academy again and it was only at the insistence of Asagao. Nashi once again passed the exam. On the night before she left for the academy, Asagao asked her to promise him something, that once she entered the Seireitei that she would never return to the 77th District again. Nashi was shocked and refused to make such a promise as she began to weep. Asagao embraced her and told her that she deserved a better world than this but he needed to stay to try and do what ever he could in the Rukongai to try and changes this for the better for people like Renge. Nashi cried into Asagao's embrace for a long time but in the end she knew that she had to let Asagao go for his own sake. The two of them huddled together as they slept just as they had done when they were little and when morning came, Nashi hugged him for the last time as she said good bye before she left to begin her new life in the Seireitei Synopsis Abilities Zanjutsu: She is highly skilled practitioner of Zanjutsu, capable of over powering and disarming opponent quickly. Hakuda: Nashi is trained in many form of Hakuda focusing more heavily on neutralizing her opponents as opposed to knocking them out. Kido: She is capable of high level kido spells though is only able to go without the incantation for lower level ones. Hoho (Shunpo): With this being her strongest skill, Nashi is more than capable of Shunpo being one of the fastest shinigami in the Gotei. Kuchinashi is very well rounded in her abilities not wanting to allow for any tactical weaknesses. Her fighting style is direct, always going for the quickest and simplest ending to a battle no matter whether that means incapacitating an opponent or killing them. Despite this, Nashi prefers to avoid any battle if possible. Zanpakutō Zanpakutō Name: Semihayashi / 蝉林 (Cicada Grove) Command Phrase: Pierce / 穿刺 (Senshi) Appearance: In shikai, Semihayashi takes the form of a small cross bow mounted on her right wrist with an unlimited supply of bolts that automatically reload. Abilities: The tips of Semihayashi's bolts are laced with poison that Nashi controls with her spirit energy to create one of two effects : Suimindoku (Poison Sleep) - The target is knock-out for 24 hours. : Shidoku (Poison Death) - The target's heart muscle stops functioning eventually resulting in their death. Relationships Quotes Trivia Category:Haruko-chan Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:2nd Division